Quand Bilbon rencontre Tom Bombadil
by lisae
Summary: Bilbon rencontre Tom Bombadil(on savait po!)Et ils vont essayez de conquérir le monde...enfin, venez lire!Chapitre 2!Enfin!
1. Default Chapter

Quand Bilbon rencontre Tom Bombadil!

SSSSSSSSALUTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!Et vois!!Je reviens en force avec une nouvelle fic!!J'l'ais écrute hier, mais j'avais s't'idée depuis pas mal de temps!Alors, bon, je vous laisse lire!!

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre!

Bilbon se promenait dans une forêt. ATTENTION!!!!Suspence!!!Deviner laquelle!!

a-Lothlorien

b-Mirkwood

c-Fondcombe(je sais, j'mélange les nom anlais/francais, mais c'est pas grave!)

d-La vieille forêt de la Comté

Suspence insoutenable!!!!C'est....c'est....

Bilbon : La vieille forêt de la Comté!

Auteur : ARGHHH!!!!Bilbon!!!!TU GACHE LE SUSPENCE§§§§§ARGH!!!!!!!

Bilbon :oups...désoler...

Auteur : ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Et mais au faite, tu fou quoi ici??

Bilbon : J'voulais me faire un lifting, mais y a pas de " liftingnieur" à Valinor, alors j'suis revenu!!!!

Auteur : Mais pourquoi t'es dans s'te forêt??

Bilbon : Parce que l'Auteur voulait que je rencontre Tom Bombadil pour essayer de concérir le monde et le faire chanter!

Auteur : ARGHHHHH!!!!!Tu me regache le suspence de ma fic!!!!!

Bilbon : reoups...redésoler....

Auteur :AEGHHHHHHHHH!!!!Pour te punir, tu vas te noyer dans la riviére là bas!!!*montre une riviére qui apparait*

Bilbon : OK! Mais n'oublie pas que t'as besoin de moi pour continuer ta fic!

Auteur : J'y penserai!!MAINTENANT, VAS TE NOYER!!!!!!

Bilbon : OK! * vas vers la riviére qui est.....vide...* Y A PO D'EAU!!!

Auteur : Si!!!Là!!!! *montre une flaque de bou*

Bilbon : Beurk! *met la tête dedans* AU SECOURS, JE ME NOYE!!!!

Voix : _Le vieux Tom Bombadil est un gai luron;_

_ Bleu vif est sa veste, et ses bottes sont jaunes_!

Bilbon : J'en est rien à foutre de vos habits!!Venez plutôt me sauver!!! *Tom Bombadil souléve Bilbon et le sauve de la flaque de boue*

Bilbon : Merci!!

Tom(ca va plus vite d'écrire que ca!!): _Holà!Venez gai dol! Noyer, vous êtiez!_

_ Hobbits! Et boue aussi!! On aime les chansons!_

_ Que le plaisir commence! Chantons en choeur!_

Bilbon : ?_? Aurai-je trouver plus fou que moi et Gandalf?? Qui êtes-vous(il est vieux, faut comprendre qu'il est po compris, vous comprenez? ;-p)

Tom :_ Le vieux Tom Bombadil, porteur de l'is d'eau,_

_ Rentre de nouveau en sautillant. L'entends-tu chanter??_

Bilbon : ?_? Ehhh....Oui!!! Vous savez, j'suis t'pétre vieux, mais j'suis po sourd!

Tom : J'avais cru...

Bilbon : WOUAHH!!!Vous savez parler sans chantez!!

Tom : Bien sûre! Espéce de crétin!!!J'suis po con!!!(vulgaire le Tom!!po bien!!)

Bilbon : rereoups...reredésoler....

Tom : Bon, vous faite quoi ici??

Bilbon :Je cherche un " liftingneur"!!

Tom : Vous avez de la chance!!! Mon deuxiéme métier apprait "chanteur qui emmerde le monde", je suis "liftingneur"

Bilbon : C'est vrai??? Alors vous pouvez me liftignier??

Tom : Oui, mais..

Bilbon ; J'ai beaucoup d'argent, vous savez!!

Tom : M'en fou ton fric!!!J'ai un faveur à te demander!!

Bilbon : Quoi???

Tom : ...hum...*réléchie*...hum...*reréléchie*...hum...*rereréléchie*...hum...*rerereréléchie*....hum...

*4 jours plus tard*

Tom : Hum...J'ai trouvé!!!

Bilbon : *se réveille* Quoi??O.o

Tom : Vous allez m'aidez à concérir le monde et le forcé à ne savoir plus que chanté!!

Bilbon : Rien que ca?

Tom : _Le vieux Tom Bombadil est ungai luron!_

_ Fou il n'est pas! Mais tu dois l'écouter_

_ Si tu veux être liftignier!_

Bilbon : OK!!OK!!On commmence par quoi??

Tom : On commence par...

Auteur :La suite dans le prochain chapitre!!!

Je veux des reviews, sinon, je mets po de suite!!

@++Lisaé


	2. Plan débile, pour chanteur débile

2-Plan débile pour chanteur débile....

Me revoila!!!!J'suis trop contente d'avoir eu des reviews!!Je sais, j'ai mis Trrééssss longtemps avant de mettre ce chapitre...Je suis impardonnable....Bon, réponse aux reviews : 

Nathy : J'suis contente que t'aime ma fic!!Elle est peut-être pas si nul que ca alors?

Miriel : T'es traumatisé??J'dois prendre ca comment??

Ana : Lundi, t'es morte!!!Na!!Comme ca!

Chapitre 2 : Plan débile pour chanteur débile...

Bilbon : Alors, on fait quoi??

Tom: _Sur l'étendu nous devons allez!_

_ Car notre chemin est tout tracé!_

_ Passons par les cités!_

_ Où nous serons recommandé!_

Bilbon : C'est po vrai!!!!Il recommence avec ses chansons débile......Donc, on fait quoi???

Tom : T'es bouchée ou t'es trop con pour comprendre une chanson??

Bilbon : Un mélange....Chez les elfes, on dit que mon cas est "déséspérer" !!

Tom : Nous allons dans des cité connu et on se fait une foulle de fan qui voudrons conquérir le monde avec moi!!

Bilbon : Mais..personnes ne voudra!!

Tom : On aura qu'a leur dire que c'est un marathon pour la chanson!!

Bilbon : OK!!!Donc on va où??

Tom : _M.Baggins doit réfléchir_

_ S'il veut ce fair rajeunir_

_ Quelle cité à votre avis_

_ et plus près que Bree??_

Bilbon : Donc si j'ai compris, on va à Bree??

Tom : Enfin, il comprend le vieux sénile!

Bilbon : Sénike toi-même...

Tom : Crétin....

Bilbon : C'est celui qui le dit qu'y est!!!

Tom : Je sens que je ne ferai po un certain lifting moi...

Bilbon : QUOI??????

Tom : Allons-y!!!!

*Ils partent...Et arrivent à Bree*

*ils vont dans le poney fringant*

*M.Poiredebeurré s'ammène*

Poimachin : Que puis-je faire pour vous??

Bilbon : En faite, on voudrais conquérir le monde et.....*se fait taper par Tom*

Tom : On veut faire un spectacle de chant!!

Poimachin : OK!!Euh...C'est gratuit si vous payés une chambre pendant une semiane!!En +, on vous fera de la pub et on collera des affiche!!

Bilbon : Vu le prix de la chambre à la journée, il peut ce le permettre...*Se fait retaper par Tom*

Tom : OK!!

*ILs vont dans une chambre pour parler de leur plan "secret" *

Bilbon : On fait quoi aprés le concert??

Tom : On s'installe avec notre fan club dans Fondcombe qui est vide!

Bilbon : J'ai bien réfléchit....

Tom : Ca doit être dur...

Bilbon : Je pense que personnes ne voudras fair un marathon...

Tom : oh...Bien, j'ensorcèlerai le public grace à mes super pouvoir magique caché!!Comme avec Baie d'or...

Bilbon : Wouahou!!Dit, Tom, t'es quoi, quoi?? Un hobbit, un hommme, un magicien???

Tom : Je suis le créateur de la musique!!

Bilbon : Maisje croyais que c'était les valar et tous ca!!!

Tom : Qui te dit ca.....

Bilbon : Gandalf, pourquoi??

Tom : Et tu crois un vieux sénile comme lui??

Bilbon : Toi aussi t'en es un!!

Tom : C'est po une raison!! ET qui te dit que je suis po Eru?? Enfin, si tu veux un lifting, faut m'écouter!!!

Bilbon : OK, OK!!!

La suite.....Dans le prochain chapitre!!!


End file.
